


A key

by lucey



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I hate tags, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kisses, M/M, Magnus is bi, Malec, Supportive Magnus Bane, alec is gayyy, at the beggining, how many tags do i have to use?, i have no idea what im doing, magnus gives alec a key to his house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucey/pseuds/lucey
Summary: Alec and Magnus are dating for two weeks now and magnus wants to give Alec a key to his house





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!!First fanfic ever.YAY!!Sorry if i suck.  
> Charaters belong to Cassandra Clare of course. sooo...........ENJOY!!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S:sorry for the grammar.English isn't my first language,

MAGNUS POV:

It was about 3 in the morning about 5 days ago and i couldn't sleep that's when I got the idea to give Alec keys to my house.CRAZY?yes, probably yes.I mean I don't even have a key for myself why would I make it for Alec?But the idea just stuck to me.Seeing Alec alone waiting for me in my house just sounds wonderful. But the fact is that Alec is shy.He doesn't even come sit beside me if I don't invite him to sit,he never kisses me first (welll exept that one time after our first kiss(not the tv kiss)),we never even cuddled .Now that is crazy.I get that we only started dating and he's not even out yet but come one were alone why is he soo shy?Almost every time I do something like try to hug him or give him a kiss I'm scared he'll run away because he isn't comfortable with that.But anyway let's get back to the point.  
I did make Alec a key with magic of course but i never really gave it to him.I guess I was kind of nerves but then came friday and early in the afternoon i got a message from Alec  
"I'm thinking about coming over.Is now a good time?" at times like this i can only smile because he always asks if it's ok even tho i told him many time that it's ok to come over any time he wants.To be honest I would like it if he came over uninvited.I would love to see that kind of surprise.  
I texted him back immediately:"of course,come quick I can't wait to see you."  
In about 15 minutes he was here."hey" I said when i opened the door.He was wearing a grey T-shirt and some jeans.It wasn't perfect but you could see that he was trying.ˇhiˇ he answered shyly.Damn you would think that after two weeks a guy would be used to that kind of cuteness(well at least i was in my previous relationship)  
We talker for some time and it was time for him to leave that's when i gave it to him."wait before you go i have something for you." I said and went to my bedroom to get the key.When i returned I gave the key in his hand.ˇwhat's this?ˇhe asked."They're keys...keys to my house to be exact so you can come over whenever you want.ˇ I answered.(Pleas don't run away)"tnx. I'll go now...........see you tomorrow ok?" he took the key and left."bye" I screamed behind him

ALEC POV:

it was firday and i just came home from practice with Jace i had free time this afternoon so i decided to text Magnus."I'm thinking about coming over.Is now a good time?" If you're wondering why I always ask it's because Magnus is a really busy warlock.What if I come over when Magnus isn't home?what am I supposed to wait outside?Even if he is home what if he's tired and just wants to sleep.I don't want to be rude.I got a text back from Magnus"of course,come quick I can't wait to see you" so that decided it, I went to visit Magnus.When i came we talked like we would normally(how are day was and so on).It was about 5 when I had to leave."wait before you go I have something for you" he said before I was about to leave.What does he want to give me?He came back and put two keys into my hand."what's this?" Why would he want to give me keys?"they're keys ......keys to my house to be exact so you can come over whenever you want" I was surprised so I panicked "tnx I'll go now.....see you tommorow ok? i ran out.I heard magnus screaming a goodbye.At home I thought about this for a long time.I'm not going to use this key.He knows that I'm to shy for that.I don't want to walk on him being naked or something.Maybe someday I'll use it but not soon.I'll definitely won't lose it.

**Author's Note:**

> and that was it.Sorry i know it's short.tell me your opinion,your suggestions anything really.Even hate comments if it sucks that bad.okey BYE


End file.
